Close Encounters
by DawsonsCreekFreak2409
Summary: Twist on the Lady Killer epsiode, in short one of the gang is caught dangeroulsy close to a killer. This is my first fan-fic, hope you like!
1. Chapter 1

These Characters belong to the creators and writers of Dawson's Creek-not my own - and some themes have been used from the episode-"The Scare"-a Friday the 13th themed storyline.  
  
Dawson walks into his room to find Joey lying on his bed. He thought nothing of it, since Joey always slept over, but it was unusual for her to sleep without him there. So, Dawson walks to his closet and opens the door and throws his bag inside, takes off his sweater and changes shirts and quietly climbs onto his side of the bed. He then hears Joey's hard breathing. He peeks over her to see what is wrong, and discovers a shocking sight.  
  
Earlier that day, they had all been at school, talking about the Lady Killer, Dawson and Pacey working as a team to scare Joey. They had of course all been joking about how the Lady Killer would next hit Capeside, since he attacked in increments. This had riled up Joey and Jen, so they had been on their guard all day, but were still caught in one of Dawson's goofy gags by the end of the day.  
  
Dawson had sent notes in both of their lockers and had Pacey follow them in the halls. Then, Pacey and Dawson had followed them home after school, and had grabbed them, with their hands over their mouths and quite frankly scared both of them to death. But, then both Joey and Jen had accepted the laugh, and shook of all the scary talk of the Lady Killer that had taken place earlier that day. So, Joey went to work at the Ice House, and was relieved that there were barely any customers. She was still a little shaken from Dawson and Pacey, and didn't feel like handling tons of angry customers, so she asked Bessie if she could go home early, and so she left and started the walk home. 


	2. Chapter 2

When she got home, she finished her homework and decided to go over to Dawson's. So, she got into her boat and rowed over, and was surprised to see that there weren't any cars there-Mitch and Gail must both be gone. So, she climbed up the ladder as usual and saw that Dawson wasn't home either, but she decided to wait for him. She then turned on the TV and pushed play on the VCR to see the latest film that Dawson had rented from the store. It was one of his favorites-Psycho, by Hitchcock- so Joey decided she would watch it. As she the movie progressed the wind howled at the window and the music of Mrs. Bates played sounded loudly from the tv. As the climax of the movie occurred, Joey heard a door open down stairs and went to see who was home.  
  
It was strange then, because no one was there. So she walked out onto the porch to see if one of the Leerys had pulled up, but again there was no one there. So, she went back inside and went back upstairs and heard nothing- the movie was off. She walked quietly into Dawson's room and saw that the screen was scribbled with black and white. She walked to the bed and picked up the remote, turned the TV off and was then caught off guard... A man came behind her and grabbed her mouth, just how Dawson had done before. She struggled a little and was then turned around to a black mask.  
  
"Dawson, quite it," Joey screamed, and she was then surprised when the man said in a low voice, "I'm not Dawson." 


	3. Chapter 3

It was then that Joey started to violently struggle with the man, and kicked to get away. She barely slipped out of his hands and started to run down the hall, to the stairs. They struggled for awhile and Joey flew a couple of punches at the man. He then, pulled her upright and flung her against the wall and picked her up again and hit her head on the stairs. Joey then kicked the man in his knees and groin and tried to stand, but couldn't. The man then recovered, quite quickly, and threw the table in the hall against Joey's side. She let out a gasp and stayed on the floor, still. The man then picked her up and he then taped her mouth and hands behind Dawson's chair and also taped her feet to the wheels. He turned the TV back on and saw that the news was on. It was Gail, and she was doing a special report on the Lady Killer.  
  
"Didn't really do me any justice with that story," cackled the man.  
  
Joey let out a scream that was muffled by the tape over her mouth, and the man again laughed. He then picked up his bag and opened it up. Inside were the pictures of all of the other girls that he had killed-they all had tape over their mouths and their eyes were filled with immense fear.  
  
He then took out a Polaroid camera and took a snap shot of Joey in the same matter as he had the other girls. At this point tears had begun to stain Joey's cheeks and she looked around Dawson's room to see if there was anything, anyone to help her. She also thought to herself, "Where is Dawson? Where could he be?" 


	4. Chapter 4

"Well Joey, this will be fun. Let's see what we will do first. I know lets have introductions. I know that you are Joey Potter and you should know that I am David, well; most people call me the Lady Killer though. But, your friend today was right, I am just looking for love Joey. I don't really want to hurt these girls; they just get in the way of things. Let's see what to do now-oh, forgot something. I will be right back, why don't you just sit here and relax."  
  
Joey began to struggle again and wriggled as much as she could to get free. She knew that this would be her only chance to get away. As she tried to free her hands she though to herself that she would run to the window and climb down, and run to Jen's house and call Officer Doug. Now all she had to do was to free her hands, which was much more difficult than she had imagined.  
  
She then heard footsteps up the stairs and breathed harder and harder, fearing that he was back already. She also thought about what he would do to her and how would she still get free.  
  
There were footsteps outside of the door then, and the doorknob opened-and Joey is still thrusting as strongly as she can to get her hands free. The door then starts to squeak open, slowly, and a hand is on the door, gently pushing it open. A dark figure enters the room and Joey again tries to free herself. The figure then bumps into the wall and searches for the light switch. Joey closes her eyes and is fighting with all her might, preparing herself to fight the man. When she hears a voice. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh my God, Joey -what's going on?"  
  
Joey opens her eyes and to her relief it is Pacey. He then walks over to her and unties her hands and feet and then her mouth. Joey then reaches for him and he holds her tight. She then tells him that they have to leave now. But, Joey realizes as she tries to stand that she can't. She can hardly breathe now and her side is aching from the struggle earlier. So, she quickly tells Pacey that the Lady Killer was in the house and that he has to get help-and find out where the man went. So, Pacey lays Joey down on the bed and Joey immediately closes her eyes, but gives Pacey a reassuring smile.  
  
So Pacey goes downstairs and find the man hunched over the kitchen drawers -looking for a knife. So Pacey went up behind the man with a giant pan and hits him on the head again and again, until the man appears either unconscious or dead. Pacey then tries to call Doug, but of course the phones are out. So, he drags the man outside with him and leaves him out on the dock-tied up to a post. He runs to Jen's house to find that there is no one there either. So, he runs to his car, and drives into town as fast as he can-to find anyone who can help. 


	6. Chapter 6

At this point Dawson and his parents drive up and they all go to their rooms-completely oblivious to the man tied to their dock. Dawson walks into his room to find Joey lying on his bed. He thought nothing of it, since Joey always slept over, but it was unusual for her to sleep without him there. So, Dawson walks to his closet and opens the door and throws his bag inside, takes off his sweater and changes shirts and quietly climbs onto his side of the bed. He then hears Joey's hard breathing. He leans over her side and sees that her eyes are closed, but that she is no where near sleeping. He calls out her name and she gently raises her head and gives half a smile and then lays back down, a worried look upon her face. Dawson then leaps out of bed and calls to his parents. They all come in Mitch goes to call the police-finds the phone dead-and uses his cell to call the police and hospital-which is sending and ambulance right away, since they had already received a similar call from another citizen and the police department.  
  
Mitch then runs upstairs to find Dawson and Gale around Joey, trying to find out what is wrong. It is then that the police arrive, along with Pacey, and some come upstairs with the paramedic, and others go to the dock to get the man.  
  
Pacey then describes what happened and what Joey had told him before he had left. Joey is taken to the hospital, and Dawson, Pacey and all of the gang waits in the lobby to see what is wrong. 


	7. Chapter 7

The doctors then come out and tell the awaiting group, "Joey has fractured her ribcage and has lung deficiency. She also is in a coma like state because of the trauma of the situation. But is just now waking, so if you would like to see her one at a time."  
  
Pacey is sent in first, he sees Joey lying in the bed with tubes in her arms and oxygen to help her breathe. When he enters her eyes are closed, so he gently closes the door and sits on the edge of her bed and holds her hand. Joey then opens her eyes and smiles her one of a kind smile. She proceeds to thank him for what he did. And starts to cry as she thanks him again and reaches for a hug, as they embrace each other, they both pause and stop. Their faces close together, Joey's tears trickling down her face onto Pacey's. Pacey holds Joey's hand up and gently kisses it saying, "Joe- when ever you need me, you know that I will always be there. Even though we don't always get along, and we often squabble like little kids, you should know that I always care for you." Joey looks down, and again looks into Pacey's face and embraces him again; she then gently kisses his cheek and whispers, "thank you," into his ear.  
  
It is then that Dawson knocks on the door, and Pacey hugs Joey one more time and then pats Dawson on the shoulder and walks out back to the lobby and closes the door behind him. Dawson's eyes are filled with tears and he looks solemnly down at Joey as he makes his way to sit on the edge of the bed. Joey the reaches and hold him tight, as Dawson begins to cry and Joey tells him, "every thing will be alright, don't worry.shhh.everything will be fine." It is then that Dawson sits up and looks at Joey and says, "Joey I am so sorry, I should have been there and I wasn't. I couldn't imagine what would have happened if Pacey hadn't gotten there. I don't know what I would do if I lost you." Joey and Dawson then share a moment. The moment when the both look into each other's eyes and know that they care so much for each other. 


End file.
